Do You Love Me?
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: Hope you enjoy. Just an idea. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

_ Grey's Anatomy _

Do You Love Me? Fanfic

**A/N: I hope you like this fanfiction. I just kind of had an idea in the back of my mind. R/R and enjoy!**

"Stop! Stop Addison-ing me! Alright? I'll do what I want, this isn't exactly what I planned. Okay? I'm the pregnant one! You just got the fun part of the deal. Go away Mark," an angry red-head apparently called Addison shouted. Many people turned to stare. This wasn't the place you yelled at each other in. This was Bariella's Riverside Restaurant. Mark stared across the table at Addison.

"I was trying to say that I'm here for you babe. And if you still want me to, I'll leave," Mark replied calmly. Addison shook her head.

"I'm done here, let's go," she snapped. They both stood and Mark threw done some crumpled bills. Then they walked out of the restaurant. Addison practically ran to the red Ferrari. Mark stayed calm and helped her into the car. After they were both in, Mark started the engine. He glanced over at Addison. She had her head in her hands. Soft sobs racked her now tiny form. Silver tears fell from her eyes. Mark leaned over and stroked a lock of fire-red hair out of her face.

"Look at me Addison. I love you! You're mine. And I'm ecstatic to be having a baby. But we both know my ways. We both know how I am. I just want you to be sure that you're ready to be with me. Accept me as I am," Mark whispered softly. Addison began to sob harder.

"Mark...I love you too. But I really can't do this. I'll be a horrid mother. Believe me, I want this child more than you can know. Please, please love me forever," Addison whimpered. She sounded so hurt, so alone. Mark leaned over to Addison's seat and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I'm here baby. I'm here. Shhhh....It's going to be alright," he soothed. Addison took a deep breath. She looked into Mark's face. Truth lay in his beautiful blue eyes. Addison nodded and kissed his soft lips. After a few minutes of a passionate embrace, Mark straightened out and drove away into the velvet darkness of the cool evening. Addison watched the stars pass by her window. She looked up longingly at the big, round moon. The light reflected in her blue-gray eyes, and made her red hair shine. She couldn't shake the sadness, the cold alone-ness she felt. Addison knew she shouldn't feel that way. Mark was sitting two feet away. She wasn't alone. She had Naomi and Sam and Mark. Addison sighed and rested her head on the cool glass of the window. Mark watched Addison staring out the window. He knew how she felt. Suddenly alone. But she wasn't alone. Then and there, Mark made himself promise to be the perfect father.

"Addison, I promise, I'll be the best dad the kid can have," he said. Addison looked at him, and knew immediately he was truthful. She smiled at him and then looked back out the window. As the road wound in front of them, Addison closed her eyes. She rested a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to be round. Addison smiled to herself as she thought of the child she would hold. Of the love she already felt toward her unborn child. With sweet thoughts fresh in her mind, Addison drifted off to sleep, to dream up what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Grey's Anatomy_

Do You Love Me?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yeah, I realize my story has an interesting plot line. But I kinda love the idea of Maddison and I guess of Paddison too. So that's why.**

Addison stirred slightly under the covers. Mark may have seemed calm, but he was absolutely dying in his mind. He had no idea if what he said was true. Addison had just been so scared. What if Mark were to cheat again? Addison couldn't handle anymore stress. She was cracking already. She didn't need anything that was overwhelming. Addison stirred again under the covers. Mark stepped away from the window he was looking out. Quietly he slid into the bed and under the covers. Addison turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed and fell into a deeper sleep. Her dreams enveloped her mind. It wandered to the past.

_Flashback:_

_Addison smiled to herself. Derek sat in the passenger seat, and her mother and father sat in the backseat. The Ferrari revved as Addison pushed the gas pedal. Her baby bump rubbed the steering-wheel. Again, Addison smiled. Derek was glowing, a smile breaking his face. Bizzy and Captain sat quietly in the back, occasionally whispering to each other. They weren't happy with Addison and Derek. Only being 21, they weren't ready for children! And Addison's career had just taken off. Bizzy sighed. Addison had had enough of Bizzy's unhappiness. Addison turned quickly to Bizzy (yes, she was still driving) and gave her an angry look. That look was enough for the car to crash. The story was, a drunk driver was going the wrong way on the road and Addison's glance backwards had caused her to crash in to the car. The shatter of glass, crunch of metal; the groans, and the blood, oh so much blood, it was all too much for Addison. The last thing she remembered was feeling severe pain. Then all was black. _

Addison woke up crying. It was the first time she'd dreamed of the accident. The first time she thought of the incident that tore her and Derek apart. Mark jerked awake and sat straight up. Addison was in hysterics. Silver-tinted tears rolled down her cheeks. Her red-hair stuck to her wet face. Mark, confused enough, leaned over and held Addison. It was a good half-hour before her tiny-form was no longer racked with sobs. Mark laid her small body down on the bed. Addison turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Mark. I just...I just had a really bad dream, that's all," Addison whispered. Mark smiled at her.

"Babe, tell me about it," he said, giving her an encouraging look. Addison sighed, mustering up strength.

"Derek and I were just married. We got pregnant with a honeymoon baby. My mother and father were absolutely displeased with us. But one day I decided to take them around in my new red Ferrari. So we went out for a drive and we decided to go to a nice restaurant..." Addison paused as a tear ran down her cheek.

We were having fun but Captain and Bizzy started whispering, and talking. I was fed up...I turned around for three seconds to glare at them...and...and..." she couldn't go on. Again, she broke down in to sobs. Mark held her a minute then urged her to continue.

"And a drunk driver hit us. Derek was badly injured and I lost...I lost the baby." Addison finished. Mark took in a deep breath. Addison was crying again.

"Honey, you won't lose your baby. I promise. I'll protect you!" Mark whispered. Addison nodded and wrapped her arms around Mark again. Together they fell asleep, no longer thinking, dreaming bad things.


End file.
